The Viking Queen
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "I want to marry you." Runa widened her eyes in shocked. "Ivar…" "I want you. I don't care about the war or your brother, but I will fight for you. I love you, Runa." In order to gain more men and defeat the Lanisters. Robb Stark did the next impossible thing, Runa Stark his sister will have to gain a marriage alliance with Ragnar sons. Ivar will gain his Viking Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The deal between the Young wolf and Viking

* * *

" _Ivar!" A name is called out by this young girl who is only 16 at her age that is looking around the fields searching for him. "Ivar!"_

 _She was about to give up the search until an unexpected tug on her hand pulled her down with someone hovering over her._

" _Ivar, you scared me!"_

 _He laughs at her, "Really, I pretty sure that nothing scars a wolf." He told her teasingly. She huff and pouted, 'You are such an ass!"_

 _Ivar kissed her roughly. They pulled apart for what felt like forever. "Sorry, Runa. I just wanted to scar you and have your attention all to myself." Ivar looked down on her loving eyes. Runa shiver at his gazed and Ivar told her what he want._

" _I want to marry you."_

 _Runa widened her eyes in shocked. "Ivar…"_

" _I want you. I don't care about the war or your brother, but I will fight for you. I love you, Runa." Ivar took her hand and reach down his crotch and Runa is surprised by this. Runa looked up to his blue eyes._

" _No one can make me feel this." He growled. "Back then, when I tried to fuck a slave, I thought I was cursed because no matter what, I could not get_ _ **hard**_ _." His voice had clipped in emotion. "Yet only you can…" Runa cut him off by kissing him more boldly and told him._

" _Ivar shut up and fuck me." Runa show lust and need for him. He looked at her and smiles like growled as he pushed her back on the ground and Ivar roughly kissed her. His hand cupped her cup as he was slowly exploring her body and reach her skirt._

* * *

Queen Aslaug gasped from the start and pushes herself in a sitting position. As she calmed herself, she realized that the night is too quiet for her. She enters the great hall and met up with Helga and Lady Catelyn Stark.

"My Queen…" Helga announced and Lady Stark curtseys in respect of her. Aslaug never heard such a thing that woman had to do, but she rather not question about it.

Her husband Lord Eddard Stark brought his family, including Jon Snow to visit her husband, Ragnar Lodbrok since he fought in a rebellion for Robert. Lady Stark was pregnant with a daughter and delivered here in Kattegat Norway.

Aslaug believes that her daughter is named Runa. Ragnar named the daughter of Lord and Lady Stark because it is accustomed when someone allowed to birth in another families home, the male who allowed that must name the child or else be cursed by the Gods.

Lord Stark allowed that and Lady Stark protested, but agrees it.

' _Runa.'_ Aslaug realized that she is that girl who will marry her son, Ivar. Her Ivar will be Runa husband.

"Is everything alright, my queen?" Lady Stark called to her.

Aslaug shake her head. "Yes, I thought I have heard Ivar crying and I came to check on him."

"He is well. In fact, for some reason prince Ivar likes to sleep with Runa in the same crib. He has been precious and my daughter seems to like it." Cat, Helga and Aslaug looked down at the children in content. Despite Runa are few weeks old already is sleeping comfortably with Ivar.

Aslaug knew that the Gods will bring them together and Ivar shall have his queen.

* * *

 **War of the Kings: Years later…**

"HOW DARE YOU, ROBB STARK!?"

Robb Stark the King in the North heard his mother; Lady Catelyn Stark came in fury of her rage and anger. He has been standing over the table of the war and decisions of what to plan next. Robb should have known that she would find out, eventually. It's been bad enough that his trust of his mother had taken many tolls.

Her part in kidnapping the imp, Tyrion Lannister.

Riverlands are attacked.

His mother did her part in agreeing to marry to one of the Frey girls to get to the bridge.

His father behead by King Joffrey.

Her guilt in freeing the Kingslayer.

Robb Stark had married, Jeyne Westerling because he loves her and sleep with her. Both his mother had been disappointed him and his sister just stood quiet and haven't looked or talked to him since that day.

He lost two Lannister boys who have been killed by Lord Karstark whom he had beheaded him.

Despite all, this Robb Stark is in desperate need in securing this alliance.

"It is done, mother." His decision is final.

He sent a raven across the seas to make a proposal of marriage between his sister, Runa Stark and one of Ragnar Lodbrok sons.

He prays hopefully that they will accept.

His sister Runa Stark no more than 16 year's old, and first daughter to Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. She had brown-red hair a trait from Tully side, but her eyes are Starks brown eyes. She has high cheek bones, willow, tall but she is beautiful and good child-birthing hips.

Robb felt awful that his sister was meant to marrying one of the Frey's sons, but he needs this alliance.

"Robb, you just need to go back to the Frey's and beg forgiveness over this slight." Catelyn pleaded him.

"NO! I will not go back to them. The Vikings will not resist in aiding us to fight the Lannister's and help us take back our home."

Catelyn wept and angrily told Robb, "I will never forgive you for this! Never!" She ran out of the room and closed the door with a loud bang.

Robb signed heavily as he placed himself on the chair. Grey Wind whined and places his head on his lap as Robb's hand petted his friend.

' _I know mother. You told me that before when I married Jeyne, but one way or the other I have to do this.'_

* * *

 **Kattegat Norway**

Queen Aslaug holds onto the letter that was delivered by the raven. Yes, she has been hearing about the War from the land called, Westeros.

She is siting and having dinner with her sons.

"Mother what is it?" Ubbe asked.

She signed and smiled. _'So, the day has finally come.'_

"It has come to my attention that House of Stark wishes to have a marriage alliance with one of Ragnar sons."

They all paused and looked at their mother in silenced. Ivar looked at Aslaug in peeked curiosity, Sigurd could careless, and Ubbe and Hvitserk looked surprised.

Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye careless comment, "So they are selling us, a bitch of theirs, mother?"

Aslaug scolded him, "Sigurd!"

"What?" Sigurd acted like he didn't said anything wrong.

"Isn't Runa Stark considered to be Ragnar godchild?" Hvitserk had question to his family that grabbed everyone's attention. "I mean, shouldn't we meet her and decided who will marry her? After all, mother did said find someone to continue Ragnar blood."

That is not a bad idea in everyone's mind. Aslaug smiled proudly, "Excellent! I should send my reply at once!" Queen Aslaug excused herself and speed walked to write the letter.

The brother talked among themselves.

"Boy, I wonder how she grown when she was born here?" Hvitserk questioned them.

Ubbe remembers that infant baby that would sleep in Ivar's crib whenever he cries in pain. "It's probably her brother's idea. I have been hearing that he is called, King in the North."

Sigurd cut in. "Except people are calling him the king who lost the North. Haven't you all heard? Over the fact he fucked someone that was not mean to be his bride. Now Ironborns had raided and took his family home. And now he is a desperate man to sell his sister to us. I call that pathetic."

Ivar looked down as he was still mad that he couldn't fuck Margrethe. Yet he knew that there is a small chance for him to win the bride. What chance does he have?

Ivar has been told by his mother that he would cry in pain when Runa was not in his crib. It was like magic that she took all his pain away.

"Ivar, I suggest you give up, brother. Cause, I doubt that she would want a cripple for a husband." Sigurd taunted Ivar. Ivar glared at Sigurd. Ubbe commanded, "Enough! We have to get ready for Runa to come home again."

They all must get ready. For the future wife of Ragnarson and called, Viking Queen.

* * *

 **So, what do you think this crossover? I hope you like that idea. Send in comments and reviews. Thank you.**

 **Runa Stark looks like 5a252c718d57098de1ef162b237015ed**


	2. Chapter 2

" _One must know oneself. If this does not serve to discover truth, it at least serves as a rule of life, and there is nothing better."-Blaise Pascal_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Family, Duty, Honor

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

Catelyn is holding her daughter her first born. Runa wept and held her mother.

' _This is my entire fault,'_ She said to herself. If only she didn't tell Ned to go Kingslanding to Robert's hand, if only she didn't let her daughters go with him and now her husband is dead. Her daughter is imprisoned and one is missing. Both of her sons are dead. Winterfell is destroyed and now the Gods seemed to punish her more by taking her daughter away from her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to change Robb's mind." Catelyn told her.

Runa is always a musician in the family her talents are in the music and poems. Runa love horses and oddly enough she is taught in the tactics and war from a foreign merchant that came to Winterfell.

"Must I go? I don't want to go!" Runa cried and whimpers more that made her hold her child tighter.

"I know child. I know." They separate a bit as cat comb her red hair. True that she has Tully hair and appearance, but her eyes have her father's dark brown eyes. It hurts that she would stare into her eyes and reminded of Ned again.

Runa has been a good child. She has the air of Eddard Stark, but she softly spoke of words that can spear many with kindness or venom in them.

Yes, a reborn Quiet wolf many would call her as she grew up.

Perhaps that was her fault. She made her like this because she wanted her daughters to be proper ladies. Yes, Runa is an exceptional lady that any mother would be proud to have, but she can never truly express her feelings it was like she is made of ice. Catelyn felt her tears fallen.

She felt like this was also, her fault because Runa never felt free and be child or rebel her parents. Nothing, maybe if Runa broke free from Robb's grasp and… hers as well.

Would she felt alive and loved by her husband?

"Family. Duty. Honor." She told her daughter as Runa looked at her mother startled.

"I know that you must bear it. You are going to be free from all of this. You may forget our faces, but never forget that you are a Stark."

Runa nodded firmly and Cat's heart clenched.

Catelyn left for her daughter alone as she is getting her ready to leave Riverlands.

Cat is never going to forgive her son for this.

She will remind him every day that he had stolen her child away. She doesn't trust the Westerling either.

' _Mother, I don't trust them especially Lady Sybell Spicer. Women like her remind me too much of Cersei Lannister. Be watchful because the Old Lion still install fear and gold to fill ambition person turn blind.'_

That was what Runa told her and it made Catelyn believe her and trust her wisdom.

Catelyn will watch out for them.

And she will take the pleasure to slit their throats for even speaking of treason against her family.

* * *

 **Runa Stark**

She silently cries. Foolish Robb! Why oh why did he done this to us? Runa had lost one person by Jaime Lannister, Torrhen Karstark. She was courted by him and he swore that he will make enough to small holdfast for their children. Runa is fond of him and Torrhen loved her passionately. He honors her greatly and took care for her. Runa knew that she could have grown to love him if they had a child.

She realized that she must have loved him too. Her heart breaks for him and wished that he had lived and married him. Runa told him that she wants him and didn't want to marry a Frey and Torrhen hugged her whisper that he will take her away when the war is over.

Now he is dead.

Her sweet wolf whines for her and cuddles on her lap. Runa smile at her companion and gently stork her fur.

Lyra that is her direwolf name the one whom she cared for since the boys and her father came back from executing the man of the Watch.

Her father gave her this pup and he smiled at her. Perhaps you could say that Runa is close to her father because he understands her better than anybody when it comes to her quiet nature.

Now her father is gone. Her brothers are dead. Her sister is in the capital and one is missing.

Robb Stark, Called Young Wolf, Lord of Winterfell, king of the North and Riverlands. Runa tried to dissuade him not to take title as king because it will make their sisters more valuable and would have Sansa married quickly.

Yet her words for advisements went tone deaf.

Runa hated Robb that he done this. He broke his agreement and he is sacrificing her to fix his mistakes.

She warned him if he does this then there is no going back for this.

Runa sighed and looked at the window of the chambers.

 **Warning this made slight changes, but those of you wonder what song did this came from it's from Songwriters: Daniel Luke Ingram / Amy Keating-Rogers**

 **The Pony I Want to be lyrics**

 _If I'm a diamond then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone even that's not enough_

 _There's something jagged in me_

 _And I've made such mistakes_

 _I thought that diamonds were hard though I feel I could break_

She watches a father watching with his child. A young daughter laughing and her father talking. It is the memory of her father and herself as a child.

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the person I want to be_

9 years old, Runa Stark learning from the Septa Mordane lessons. Learning manners from her mother as she sneakily looked outside in envious of wanting to play with her brothers.

 _I've been told my whole life what to do, what to say_

 _Nobody showed me that there might be some better way_

 _And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do_

 _The ground is sinking away I'm about to fall through_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the person I want to be_

 _To be the person I want to be_

Runa sighs as she looked outside.

' _I am Runa Stark of the north. I am the wind that can easily sweep away their pride in an instant.'_

Runa put on her necklace given by Hoster Tully saying before he passed away that every woman in our family must have proper things to show their grace.

She will fight. It's time to show them that this Quiet wolf is something to be fear.

After all, she is unpredictable as the wild would be.

* * *

 **Phew that is great. Now Runa is known as the Quiet Wolf named by her father. But don't let her appearance fool you because she is whimsical as the wind. Robb wants an army well Runa will give him an army.**

 **Let's see how far they go. Reviews are welcome. See you soon!**

 **Runa stark necklace looks like emerald-jewellery-500x500.**

 **Lyra her direwolf looks like /british-columbian-wolves/ the one laying at the snow.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _That's the magic of art and the magic of theatre: it has the power to transform an audience, an individual, or en masse, to transform them and give them an epiphanal experience that changes their life, opens their hearts and their minds and the way they think."- Brian Stokes Mitchell_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye and The Vikings Home

Today is raining. It was as if the Old Gods or new is crying for princess Runa from the House of Stark. Many of the Northman are unhappy, but knew it was necessary that she must marry off to another powerful family. Many people like Lord GreatJon Umber and Lord Manderly did hope that the first daughter could marry into their house.

Runa took every step of her walks in grace. Her loyal companion direwolf, Lyra is quietly walking by her legs. Lucky for her, she is taking Dacey Mormont with her.

Robb Stark; the King of the North and Lord of Winterfell is standing next to his wife, Jeyne Westerling. Runa didn't need to glare at them. They know just by seeing her blank expression on her face is showing those who knew Eddard Stark cold stone face appear.

Runa is still angry at them.

"Sister," Robb said as he looked at Runa.

"Your grace," Runa replied. Few winces are given from the older veterans knew that she by no means to view him as her brother, but a king instead.

"I hope you will be safe from your journey," Robb is trying to show kindness that he still love his sister and felt very guilty of this.

Runa didn't say, but nodded in acceptance.

Lyra growled a bit. They say that animals take after their owners. Many could sense that Runa is full of fury.

Jeyne came forward to hug her good-sister, but she has no intention of hugging her back. Runa snarled quietly in Jeyne's ear, "If you have gotten my brother kill or worse your family has something with my family's downfall. I will kill you myself."

Runa left to her carriage with a satisfy warning to Jeyne Westerling. Jeyne is paled by her words. Robb notice this, but did not say anything.

Runa had taken her leave to the carriage inside. Lyra followed her in. While she settles herself inside, the escorts of Riverlands guards had started to move the carriage. They are taking her to one of the Vikings ships that are waiting for them at the harbor.

Catelyn watch on in sadness.

She said to her son in a manner of letting him hear her. "I hope and pray that she finds happiness over there. I want you to know that I hate your decision of stealing my daughter from me and selling her like cattle you believe she is. Cherish your wife well, Robb. Before I will do something that I will regret by taking her from you."

Robb looked at his mother in shocked and surprise.

Catelyn said nothing.

She returned to her prison chambers and finish her prayer wheel for her daughter.

Robb looked at his mother disappearing upstairs. Robb couldn't believe his mother's words. Would his mother be this bitter and f at him to try and do something worse?

Robb looked back at the carriage that is over the hills and disappear from his sight.

Runa is looking outside of the castle of Riverrun is gone in the background. She sighs in sadness as she reaches to fix her stings from her Lute. She trimmed it well enough then plays the song. It plays the song for the North itself.

* * *

 **Dacey Mormont**

Dacey Mormont is riding on her horse. She is saddened by this. Princess Runa Stark is going to marry some Viking prince to get his army. She expresses her worried of princess that her mother agreed that she should go with Lady Runa for protection.

"HALT!"

One of Riverlands captain shouted out.

'Vikings,' Dacey thought. They reminded of the men in Bear Island. She notices women there too. Oh yes, she heard about them. They worshiped different set of Gods. They raids, but travel the other side of the sea.

One of the Vikings with tattoos on his face had come up to the Captain and speaking in different language. One of the other translated for the captain, "He said, is the bride in there?"

"She is." The captain signals the men, but Dacey opened the carriage for princess Runa. She heard many of the talk and mutters about her lady's direwolf.

"He said why bring this animal with us?"

"Because I am a Stark, the direwolf is our family sigil and you do well to remember, my Lord." Runa spoken out to those in Viking language that sent many of them straighten up their backs and shivers down their spines.

Dacey is surprise that Princess Runa speaks their language. She admires her lady strength right now. 'Looks like the wolf in princess Runa is coming out,' Dacey thought to herself as he proudly smiled at her.

"My apologies, princess Runa, you can bring the wolf." The tattoo face Viking had spoken to her as he had bow to her. "I am Harald "Finehair", at your service."

Runa looked at him with a question and raised one of her eyebrow.

Lyra whines a bit and growl at them. Her direwolf is daring them to come near her. Runa comfort her wolf's head to calm her down.

"Shall we go?" Runa said as Lord Harald nodded and lead her to the ships. Dacey followed dutifully into the ships.

The Riverlands guards are bringing her stuff which is not much, but is part of her dowry for her husband to be.

"Dacey," She heard her name called as princess Runa wave to her to come towards her. Dacey did come and leaned in, "I want you to stay be my side every day and night. I must remain pure and if anyone tried to touch me," Runa leaned into her ear, "cut them or end them."

Dacey felt like she was taking to the Winter Queen herself. Theon Stark known as the Hungry Wolf had a powerful wife name, Lyra Stark. They did say Theon Stark did many great things to protect his homeland while his wife deals in getting rid of conspirators in her household. Oh yes, Runa is definitely like Queen Lyra Stark. Runa has air of how a Northern Queen should act.

 **(Note: Lyra Stark OC is made up.)**

"Yes, Princess." Dacey answered dutifully.

They sit down on the middle of a cover tent on the ship.

Lyra lay on Princess Runa's lap and comforted her in every way.

Dacey kept her word and guarded her from the Vikings. Men are men; they would crave women and force them. She heard that they have slaves there which Dacey scowled at the thought of her uncle Jorah Mormont who did such a terrible thing. All because his bitch wife, Lady Lynesse Hightower had corrupted her uncle that causes House of Mormont to repay back the debts form his slavery job.

Yes, if she finds that bitch again. She will kill her. It has been days then nights since they left home. Runa has been teaching her few words and phases of their language.

Lyra would try to steal one of their birds to eat them. The wolf failed, but she did steal a man's chicken leg from him. All the Vikings laughed at him. Dacey did see princess Runa smile a bit as she petted her wolf.

One of the Vikings shouted out and Dacey put her hand on her weapon. Has it really been days since they left Westeros?

Runa looked at the corner and see barley a port, but also, her new home. She could tell that princess Runa is nervous, judging by the shaking of her hands being form a gripping of her dress skirt.

Dacey hopes for her future husband is good to her lady. Or else she will have to teach him about never underestimate a she-bear from Bear islands.

* * *

 **Ivar the Boneless**

Ivar is sitting on the stool looking at the incoming ship. He did asked a question few nights ago, about Runa Stark.

 **Flashback**

 _Ivar was crawling into the halls looking for his mother._

" _Mother," Ivar called to her as his mother turn to him. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Ivar rolled his eyes at her worriedness._

" _No, mother," Ivar crawled on a chair to speak with her. "I have one little question."_

 _Aslaug sit down on the chair, "What is it?"_

" _Who is Runa Stark exactly?" Ivar asked his mother. He has been over-curious about her. He remembers Helga told him when he was a baby. He would cry if she wasn't inside his crib._

" _Well," Aslaug brought back his attention. "Her parents are lords of their own house of nobility. They are what you call, Wardens of the north. Before that they were Kings of their own right."_

 _Ivar eyes widened at such thought._

" _Their family name is Stark. Their symbol," his mother showed him a snarling wolf on a grey field. Ivar looked at the wolf as he touching it so gently fingers the lines or details. "That is called Direwolf. They much larger and bigger than regular wolves, I never seen one, but his wife told me that Starks can actually ride them like a horse to battle."_

 _Ivar gently chuckles, "what do others said about the Starks?'_

" _They said," Aslaug cheekily replied, "They can actually warg meaning they are magic like Freya."_

 _Ivar, "Magic? You're joking."_

 _Aslaug shake her head, 'no'._

" _How did they become Wardens then Kings?"_

 _Aslaug frown sadly, "It was the Dragons, my dear son. The people called Targaryen's are Mad men. They just came and claimed the world as their kingdom. Their ancestor had made their ancestor kneel before the dragon kings."_

 _Aslaug scowled in disgust, "They said they practice marriage between siblings to keep their bloodline pure."_

 _Ivar choked his drink and spit slight in his cup. He coughs a bit and waved it off._

" _They married each other?" Ivar had to ask. Aslaug nodded shamefully._

" _But what does this have to do with Runa Stark?"_

" _It was because this war in her country. They called it the War of Five kings. My son," his mother gripped his hand in comforting type. "The lions murdered her father. They are called Lannister's and they are more cruel and corrupted then you can ever imagine. Her brother broke his promise to marry his betrothal of another house."_

 _Ivar mind clicked and snarled angrily, "So, you mean to tell me, her fucking brother is selling his sister to us?"_

" _Ivar!" Aslaug is astonished, but he doesn't care. Now he remembers why he hated their type of world._

" _It's true! She doesn't deserve this." Ivar saw his mother surprise and he became even more surprise that he was defending her when he doesn't even know her.' Ivar calm down._

" _I'm sorry, mother." He apologizes to her._

" _It's all right, Ivar." Aslaug and he stay there in their chairs quietly._

" _Do something nice for the poor girl." Ivar looked at his mother. Aslaug smiled at him, "I know that patient was never much your strong suite, but I believe right now she needs a friend."_

" _Really?" Ivar looked at his mother hopeful eyes._

" _Yes, I do believe she needed you to be that friend."_

Ivar snapped out of his memory and saw the Viking ship is coming to port.

Ivar watch Harald lead a hand of almost beautiful woman. He couldn't breathe for a moment, but snapped himself that made him shake his head.

'No, Ivar!' Ivar scolded himself. "Like mother said she needed a friend that's all.'

Harald introduce her to his mother, "Queen Aslaug, may I present to you and your sons their bride. This is Princess Runa Stark, sister to the king of the North."

Ivar could have sworn that she looked around and saw her brown eyes to his blue ones. She looked guarded and caution about everyone. Looks like he had his work cut out on being just her friend and she seem to need to live a little.

* * *

 **So, what you think? It will be a slow burn type for Ivar and Runa to get together. Next chapter, Sigurd thoughts about Runa Stark, Ivar trying to be her friend, and Runa doesn't want to marry anyone. Give me reviews and comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Game of Thrones and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Runa's new home and Ragnar sons

 **Sigurd Snake-In-the-Eye**

In all his years, he doesn't know how he should feel about this. This is the same infant who was born from the house of Stark. Her red hair and high-cheek bone, but her big large eyes would make people get lost in them.

Sigurd finds her a very beautiful woman, but to him, she is no shieldmaiden or Viking. He doesn't care if his father named her Runa.

She is not one of them.

Her shieldmaiden on the other hand. He truly finds her beautiful and strong.

The thralls were told that she is from her country.

Dacey Mormont, the she-bear of Bear islands.

The famous she-bear is always by Runa's side along with that wolf of hers.

Sigurd watches her from afar. After Runa came to Kattegat, she seems cold, but he couldn't blame her. She is far from her homeland and being her brother's pawn to marry either him or his brothers for our warriors.

Runa is looking at the markets with Dacey and the wolf.

The people of Kattegat were wary of her wolf and the shieldmaiden.

Sigurd doesn't care about the marriage alliances.

He wanted that she-bear, Dacey Mormont!

* * *

 **Ivar the Boneless**

Ivar crawls through his hallway and he stops at the sight of the door.

 **Her** door.

Ivar quiet thinks if this is such a good idea. He knows that she has not made any effort to talk one of his brothers or thralls if she prefers.

He huffs and knocked on the door.

Knock, knock!

The door open and lo and behold…It's!

"Yes…?" Oh, he thought in disappointment.

It's only the she-bear.

"Tell, your princess that Ivar the Boneless wished to speak to her."

Dacey looked at his caution, but said, "A moment."

He can only hope that this works.

* * *

 **Runa Stark**

Runa continues her knitting and focusing her plan to succeed where her brother fails to do.

Runa grunted softly in frustration as she tangled her yarn string again. By Gods, both Old and New, why was she cursed with such a stupid brother and his whore of a good sister?!

She already knows the real reason why she was sent there under the pretense of marriage alliance!

Before she came here, the Northmen including few Riverland's lords wanted to declare Queen of the North and Riverland's over her brother.

They whisper and planning to go against her brother Robb, his whore wife, the Westerling and Spicer family dethrone.

Robb kept her imprisoned in the tower with her mother, Lyra and her great uncle the Blackfish over the rumors. Both Spicer and Westerlings wanted to charge her for treason and rebelling against her brother. Of course, he doesn't want to be kinslayer and she doesn't want to be kingslayer.

She scoffs at that.

' _Please, if I wanted to be queen, I could have chosen the Northmen to marry such as the Boltons or Umbers.'_

It's no secret that Runa dislikes her good-sister, Jeyne, and her family. She often tries to persuade her brother to send her away or give her to some of their men for marriage.

Sadly, Robb claims he loves her and wished to honor her.

Knock, knock!

The sound of her door has got her returned to her reality. Lyra head up and whines when she heard the door has been knocked.

"Dacey, who is it?" Runa questioned Dacey. Dacey bowed her head and went to see who is at the door.

"It's Ivar the Boneless. He seeks to have an audience with you."

Runa waved at her as Dacey let Ivar enter.

She looked at him as she slowly put away her knitting materials.

"You may leave us," Runa commanded.

Dacey seemed to hesitate, but none of less obeys her.

"May I help you, my prince…?"

Ivar looked at the chair and Runa signals him to take a seat.

Ivar has taken the seat easily as she could tell he made his upper body strength.

"I wish to speak with you." Runa seemed to notice his blue eyes. Not blue like her mother and siblings, but he held a storm in them.

"I understand what is going." He spoke to her in gently as he could.

Runa stiffen and impulse answered, "How could you understand me?"

She knew that it was wrong to act impishly.

Yet it seems to amuse this prince.

"Yes, you have a brother who thinks of his cock and takes a woman. He married to protect her honor. I find it funny and stupid. In our cultures, we fucked with someone and then leave them if we want to. You have been imprisoned by your brother. You want to know why; he fears you because he knew you are ambition and cunning as I am. You are willing to do anything to make sure you win."

Runa doesn't know why, but she softens herself and slowly turns her head. Yes, he is right. She is not afraid to admit that. She will do anything to achieve and not feeling guilty of doing dishonorable things.

"I do not want to marry." She murmured.

Ivar takes to hold her hand. That action makes her look at him.

"I know, but perhaps you just needed a friend who understands you."

She felt the wetness of her face. Ivar fingers brush her tears away from her face.

For the first time, in her life. She is free.

Runa spends time with Ragnar's family and began to smile more. Lyra seems to take a liking to Hvitserk, Sigurd and her favorite Ivar.

Runa has felt free for the first time. She dances. She sings.

She laughs.

* * *

 **Many moons later….**

Runa has been hearing that Ragnar has returned.

Runa has to take Dacey and Lyra at her side.

Ragnar came walking towards his sons. Runa looked at him as he looks exhausted or sleepless nights.

Ragnar smiled at his youngest son, Ivar. "Hello, Ivar. There is no mistaking you." He then went to Runa and said, "My, this can't be the same little infant whom I have taken into my home and the gods seemed to bring her home." Ragnar leaned into her ears, "It's good to see you again, Runa."

With that said he went back and looked at his sons.

"It appears that my return is not welcome."

Runa was not sure if he has gone mad or upset at himself for what happened in Paris.

Ragnar tells the people, "You all made up your minds about me." He started to pace himself. "I cannot blame you for that. So…well, boys. Who is going to do it, then? Who's going to kill me?" Silence is met. "Well, I don't mind. Go ahead. Please."

Runa looks around and wonders why no one speaking out or better yet why didn't the Ragnar sons who claim to want to kill him but did not go through with it.

Ragnar stops in front of Hvitserk, "What about you, Hvitserk? Do you think you're a man now? Huh?" Ragnar leaned in, "I dare you. Put me out of my misery."

Hvitserk said nothing even when Ragnar is tempting his son to kill him. He repeated, "Do it." He kept repeating until he shouted harder.

"Look at these people!" Ragnar shouted at the crowd who are gasping at the event. "They no longer supported me! Look! Why would they? I am your leader and I just left." Ragnar made a dramatic movement. "What kind of leader does that, huh?" Ragnar continues, "What kind of King who abandons his people?"

After a few moments, he took a deep breath and walked to his sons, "What kind of a father who abandons his sons?" Ragnar looked at Runa, "What kind of godfather who abandons his goddaughter?"

"So, who wants to be king?"

The voices or reactions are being heard.

Ragnar pulled out his Sword of Kings, "You all know how this works! If you want to be King, you must kill me!" He tried to ask one man to take it, but he refused. "No one? Really?" This made Ragnar plunged it to the ground, "Who wants to be king?!"

* * *

 **Hey, guys sorry for taking so long. I am grammar fixing everything. Thanks to Grammarly! I hope for reviews and comments.  
**


End file.
